Those annoying things
by Dyeh
Summary: Just a rant of all the things that I and probably you hate to see on the Fruits Basket section of FF. Flames welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Begin Ranting!**

First and foremost, this is not a story. There isn't even an inkling of a story in here; it is a rant. A rant that I wrote out after trying to find a good Fruits Basket story, and finding very little. Once upon a time, the entire section of Fruits Basket was full of good, literate stories. Where have they all gone?

Now, don't get me wrong; I'm not here to insult you or your writing style, and this is not pointed at anybody in particular. Whether or not you, who is reading this, is literate I don't give a shit. What I'm here to, ultimately, complain about is these things. Maybe, if there are people who agree with me on this particular topic, they can voice their support and we may be able to persuade people into writing better fanfiction.

Also, I am writing about the **majority**. I'm well aware that there are certain stories that fit into these categories but are enjoyable. Majority over minority.

Thus, here I go.

_The first thing that really shits me off is..._  
Those god damned So-and-so is transported into the Fruits Basket world! KyouOCblahblahblah. While you may find it dreamy to suddenly wake up and be in Kyo's arms, you're not alone. But that doesn't mean that there has to be a billion of these stories, and unfortunately they're all I'm seeing. OC's are okay once in a while, but not when they litter the Furuba section. Although writing about yourself (and friends) falling into the Fruits Basket world is fun, it's really only for you and your friends to read. It is insanely boring for everybody else.

_The second thing that really shits me off is..._  
Retards who call their Japanese OC characters English names. So you have a really good idea for a character? Great! Now find a Japanese name generator! Don't do the stupid thing like calling your character "Judy" or "Harry"; you may not be Japanese, but Fruits Basket is a Japanese manga. It is set _in Japan_. Thus, all Japanese OC characters that you create should have _believable_ Japanese names.

_The third thing that really shits me off is...  
_People who create new Zodiacs. Now, there are exceptions to this. In some stories these work extremely well, but in most... not. The particular ones I'm picking on are the "Insert-name-here was a fox, she met Kyo, they fell in love and have babies" stories. These are really, really annoying and I'm seeing them more and more often. Please, for the love of god, if you're going to make a new Zodiac, make it believable and actually fit into a storyline that doesn't involve them shagging an existing character.

_The fourth thing that really shits me off is..._  
Stories that sound great, but aren't. Ever seen a summary on and thought; "Wow! This sounds great!" and then opened it to discover it is poorly, if anything, written? And it makes your eyes burn? Yeah, me too. While I support first time writers, this greatly annoys me. I'm sure it annoys other people too.

_The fifth thing that really shits me off is..._  
People who write an obnoxious amount of Japanese dialogue and then follow it up with English in their stories. Woah, that was a mouthful. Anyway, the thing I'm talking about is something like this.

**EXAMPLE**  
Kyo sat down. "Tsukaretta, Kyo-kun?" Shigure questioned. "Nandemo tabette ii."

"Yeah, I will. Arigatou Shigure." Kyo replied.

I mean, _what the fuck_?! And yes, I have seen stories like that. I don't mind honorifics - they're normal, but speaking in a language that they obviously don't know what they're saying ("Are you tired Kyo? You can eat anything." "Yeah, I will. Thanks Shigure."). Not only does it confuse me, being somebody who's learning the language, it makes me wonder where THEY'RE learning it.

Either write your dialogue in English or Japanese. Don't do the mix in between.

_The sixth thing that really shits me off is..._  
People who kill off zodiac characters so they can use OCs. Now I haven't seen this one for a while, but it used to really, really, really, really shit me off, so I thought it was worth a mention. The people I'm referring to, of course, are the people who write stories, kill off a major zodiac character, and then place another one in it's place.

_The seventh thing that really shits me off is..._  
Second generation stories. I don't really have much to add to that one, it pretty much says it all. Yes, some of them are a decent, enjoyable read, but they are **very few**. The majority are poorly written, anyway.

_The eighth thing that really shits me off is..._  
OOC. Now, I presume we all know that that means "out of character". I, like the next person, can tolerate the occasional OOC moment that comes with a particular story line. What I'm picking at are the people who start with the character OOC and then finish with the character OOC. It's uncool, and it just spoils the entire story.

_The nineth thing that really shits me off is..._  
The "I'm not good at summaries it's better than it sounds, please read!" people. So what if you can't write a decent summary? Practise makes perfect! If you can't come up with anything, get a friend to beta read it and ask them to come up with a summary for you. It isn't hard.

So. That is my rant for this day. If I shall find more in my brain, I shall add them on as further chapters. Do you support what I've said, and have a decent Fruits Basket story for me to read (I especially like weird pairings)? Drop a review! Do you not support me and want to flame? Go ahead! I want to hear your opinions on this.

Flamers, go for your life.

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

So I thought of something more to add, while looking through the Fruits Basket section this morning. It's very short, but I'm all sure we can agree that these need to be said. I also haven't received a flame from anybody yet, which makes me sad. Flames equal amusement.

_The tenth thing that really shits me off is...  
_People who can't spell.

"Oh, this isn't really my fault!" I hear you say, "I use wordpad/some kind of program without spellcheck! Stop being mean!"

Well I'm happy for you. But you know what? _I use word pad as well_. And you know what else? _There is a spell checker on Document Edit/Preview._ So your excuse has flown out of the window.

Now, let me clear some things up. Yes, we all make spelling mistakes, it's just a part of life. But the spelling mistakes I'm getting at are, for example;

Using **coarse** instead of **course**. (eg. "Of coarse Tohru was a nice girl, but...")

Also, people who spell characters names wrong really shit me off as well. You all know what I mean. Search for bios to find the correct spelling. (Yes, I do know that there is an English and a Japanese way to spell the names. "Tooru" and "Tohru" for example, or "Kyo" and "Kyou", or "Aya" and "Aaya" just to name a few, but some like Shigure, Hatori, Kakeru etc... they're spelt only one way.) Learn it, know it, use it.

_The eleventh thing that really shits me off is...  
_People who try to point out that your spelling is "wrong" when you're European/Australian. Please don't do that. America doesn't own the words spelling. Australians/European people spell things slightly different to Americans. We do. And you know what? It's okay. We like to put u in words like colo**u**r, or favo**u**rite - in fact we spell a whole heap of words different to Americans. That does not make it **wrong** it makes it **European English**.

Well, my gripe was really on spelling today. If I think of more, I shall add it, as previously stated. Flames and/or reviews pls; tell me if you feel the same way.


End file.
